


Carnivore

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: A little taste of Eli.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Carnivore

My skirt rucked up and my sleeveless top pulled down over my waist, I lay panting in the back of the car. I didn't plan on spending time with him today, but class was absolutely boring and I was craving some good coffee. So I faked a pass and he picked me up. Honestly, I really did think it'd be just coffee. I don't remember how he talked me into getting in the back, but I'm burning up from the inside and it's a damn hot day. When he told me he growls when he gets into it, I seriously did think he was kidding. The feral sounds that came vibrating through him are enough to make any girl wet. Sweat rolls off his chest onto mine, and he gives me eyes that demand entrance.  
"Not today, hon. Maybe tomorrow when I got more time." He doesn't say anything, just leans down, maintaining eye contact with me while suckling my left breast. Fuck. "Baby, I really do have to go." I run my hand through his damp hair, and he kisses up my chest, nibbling on my clavicle. Suddenly, my head is yanked back by my hair and he bites my neck. "Ahhh, I, I have to go." Ouch. You better not leave a mark. He grabs my throat and kisses me intensely, thrusting against my panties, then pulls back forcefully, looking at me with his beastial eyes.  
"Fine," he growls, "Tomorrow," and lets go of my neck. I know he's not asking. 

To Be Continued?  
Comment for more.


End file.
